Arthur Pendragon
by AnnCarter
Summary: This is how I see the three most important events in Arthur's life- his coronation, his marriage, and his relationship with Merlin. Post season 3, three shot. Written before S4 premiere.
1. The Coronation

**Name:** Arthur Pendragon.

**Writer: **Ann.

**Fandom:** Merlin.

**Rating:** PG13, I suppose.

**Timeline:** Somewhere in Season 4, since it's quite clear Uther's gonna die this season.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places etc. All rights for them reserved to Merlin Creators and BBC.

**Others:** Basically, it's what I thought the three most important events in Arthur's life. His coronation, His marriage to Gwen and finding out Merlin is a sorcerer, even though I'm not quite sure he will find. Had an idea for a fourth part, but I kinda forgot it. If I'll remember, I'll write it. Definitely.

Of course, there's Uther's death, but when I wrote it I hated him so much that I knew it'll be horrible if I write it. The Merlin guys did it much better, anyway.

I wrote that shortly before Series 4 premiered.

Long Live King Arthur.

* * *

**The Coronation.  
**

"Merlin." Unlike in every other day, Arthur didn't raise his voice. He knew Merlin can hear him. He knew Merlin knows this day is very important, enough for him not to be late or make his usual mistakes. If anyone would have asked, Arthur would've said Merlin isn't _that_ much of a horrible servant. But it wasn't that, not really. He simply knew.

Merlin indeed showed up a moment later, carrying a long, beautiful red cloak. It seemed even more beautiful than usual, but whether it was in Arthur's mind or not, he did not know. He put in on the bed before turning and helping Arthur wear the simple shirt and the chainmail he always wore. Then, slowly, he took the cloak again and put it around the Prince. Stepping one step back, he studied Arthur proudly, a look that didn't go unnoticed by the Prince.

Noticing Arthur's look, Merlin smiled, and for a moment he thought Merlin will laugh and say, as he liked to say, that Arthur could've never look like that without his help. But Merlin just smiled for another moment before nodding briefly, a serious look on his face, and in the look they exchanged Arthur understood all that he needed to understand. _You are the King Camelot deserves. You __**will**__ be the greatest King Camelot has ever had. I know.  
_

Camelot's clock rang twelve times, telling both the Prince and the Servant it's their time to leave. Arthur took one deep breath before leaving his chambers and walking in the empty corridors of the castle.

It's time.

* * *

Camelot's Throne room never looked more glorious... and quieter. The silence was absolute. Even the breathes of the ones who were there were not heard. Every single person in the room, all the noblemen and the knights, looked in awe - and some even in affection - at the golden haired young man who stepped down the aisle, looking straight ahead, serious look on his face. It was an expression they all knew, but some, like the three near the throne and the Knights in the front, knew others as well, expressions of happiness, and love... and pain. But there was no place for them, not now.

His steps were slow, fitting the moment. His red cloak was light and the chainmail was bright in the sunrays coming from outside. But they were both nothing compared to the Dragon on his cloak, the Golden Dragon that represented the Pendragons. It was beautiful, more than ever, and every single person held his breath as it seemed as though it was alive.

They all looked at him as he stopped in front of the stairs, glancing back at the three on his right. His deep blue eyes lingered on the woman standing there, and she looked back at him, silently telling him how proud she is and that she's always with him. The ones who knew him could tell just how much it strengthened him, especially the young dark haired man known as Merlin.

Then he turned back to the throne, and slowly kneeled down in front of it, on the first stair. The moment he was down the priest stepped forward, the golden crown on a cushion in his hands. And he spoke.

"Arthur Pendragon, do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

Arthur's voice was quiet as he replied, but everyone could hear it. "I do."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Once again, Arthur's voice filled the room. "I do."

The priest stepped forward, taking the crown in both his hands. Everyone held their breath as the sunrays touched the crown, and it seemed almost as if it went on fire as it touched Arthur's head. Then, as the priest stepped back, the new King of Camelot slowly arose and stepped to the throne. It took but a moment before he sat down, looking at the people in the room. There was no doubt. The throne was his.

There was silence for a moment as they all looked up at their new King before someone called, "Long Live King Arthur!". He was quickly joined by everyone in the room, whose cheers got stronger as the King got up. "Long Live King Arthur! Long Live The King!"


	2. Guinevere

**Note about this part:**This is only the wedding. Merlin's writers imagined Gwen's coronation quite beautifully, I think, in "Queen of Hearts". Even if I didn't think it was beautiful, I'd probably still have those images in my head, so I don't think it's fair to do this.

* * *

**Guinevere.**  
For a very long time, King - Prince, at the time - Arthur thought he was one of the luckiest people in the world. True, he had enemies, enough to make anyone go crazy. But he also had the people of Camelot with him, people he knew were devoted to him as much as he was to them, his Knights, Merlin - even if he wouldn't say that - and most importantly - or almost - he had Guinevere.  
He didn't mind what everybody - except Merlin - said or what they thought. He loved Gwen. And it didn't matter that up until this moment, she was nothing but a Servant. It didn't matter that he was a Prince - Or a King now - and she was nobody, someone dispensable to everyone but him. Nothing mattered. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him.  
That day, as he was standing in front of the throne, looking at the doors to the throne room opening slowly, Arthur _knew_ both things were true.  
As they were wide open a character was revealed. It was a woman, looking beautiful in a long cream colored dress. Trumpets' voice filled the room and Arthur smiled as the woman entered the room, looking very close to the Queen she was about to be. As she stepped closer to him and the thrones behind him, Arthur noticed she was wearing a simple golden necklace, which fit very beautifully with the dress and her curly dark hair. His eyes met hers, and he knew she was studying him, just the way he was studying her. Just as he saw both the Queen-to-be and the simple, happy woman in her, she saw both the King in his bright chainmail and crown and the way he stood, proud and strong, and the man who simply loved her in his eyes. He smiled softly. She was the only one he loved. This truly was _his_ wedding.  
She seemed a bit nervous as she stopped next to him, and Arthur smiled a little, reassuring smile, only for her to see. She smiled back at him, clearly - Or perhaps only he saw it? - more relaxed now. He could understand her. He was meant to be the King ever since his birth, and even he was a bit nervous as he stepped forward to claim his rightful place at the throne. For a woman who always knew she'll be a servant until the day she dies... It must have been harder. But he knew that with her by his side he can do anything, and he knew she felt the same way. As long as they're together, they have nothing to fear of.  
They stood in front of each other, holding hands, as the priest stepped forward. He was holding a garland, which was later to bind their hands together, as a symbol of their union, of them staying together until the day they die. He glanced around him, at the big room filled with people, just like Arthur and Gwen did, and then stood in front of them, his face to them and the people.  
"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere."  
As Arthur's gaze wondered around the room again for a moment, he met Merlin's, who was standing in the front row, watching them. He smiled as he noticed Arthur's gaze, looking happier than Arthur has ever seen him, except for his coronation. The people behind him, his Knights, were also smiling slightly, but looking more serious than his servant- No, _friend_ was. They were dressed very much like him, their red cloaks moving in the slight wind and their chainmails shining. Arthur smiled slightly and looked at Gwen again, just as the priest continued.  
"Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"  
Arthur's response was simple, and unlike the last time, true. "It is."  
"Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"  
Gwen didn't even look at the priest. Her eyes never left Arthur's. "It is."  
"Do any say nay?" He looked around the room, making sure no one _is_ doing just that. But no one did, and his eyes returned to the couple, who kept standing silently on the stairs, holding each other's hands. "Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite. With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity." He stepped forward and with the garland in his hands tied their hands together.  
Arthur straightened up a bit as he spoke the next words. "I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself." _I will love you forever,_ He added silently, only for her to see.  
_Forever,_ was her silent response.  
And then the priest finally finished, saying the words they've been longing to hear. "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."  
As Arthur kissed her he knew that only now, that Guinevere is his Queen, he truly is the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Merlin

**Name:** Arthur Pendragon.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom:** Merlin.

**Rating:** PG13

**Timeline:** Somewhere in this season, since it's quite clear Uther's gonna die this season.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places etc. All rights for them reserved to Merlin creators and the BBC.

**Others: **Basically, it's what I thought the three most important events in Arthur's life. His coronation, His marriage to Gwen and finding out Merlin is a sorcerer, even though I'm not quite sure he will find. Had an idea for a fourth part, but I kinda forgot it. If I'll remember, I'll write it. Definitely.

Of course, there's Uther's death, but when I wrote it I hated him so much that I knew it'll be horrible if I write it. The Merlin guys did it much better, anyway.

* * *

**Merlin.**

"Arthur." Merlin's voice was mostly breathless as he ran into the room.

"Merlin. It's about time." As usual, Arthur dismissed it. He's gotten used to the fact his servant was always late. He's gotten used to those mornings. He's gotten used to everything. "Fetch me the dark-"

"It's Gwen," Merlin said, voice serious, and Arthur froze. How come he didn't notice the rare seriousness in his voice? "Two guards saw someone taking her out."

Arthur didn't say a thing for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and serious, that seriousness that was only saved for worrying Gwen. "Fetch me my armor, and get the guards and Agravaine. Tell them I will meet them at the Council Chambers."

"Yes, Sire," was Merlin's only response before running away. Arthur stood there for another moment before hurrying to finish dressing up and heading out to the Council Chambers.

Arthur wasn't surprised when he arrived to the Council Chambers and saw he was alone. They were normally empty at this early hour of the day, as the meetings began only a couple of hours earlier. But that day has nothing normal in it.

Both Agravaine and the guards arrived minutes later. Arthur listened to them quietly as they described what they saw – the men dragging Guinevere away, wearing dark, unmarked uniform. But when Arthur glanced at Merlin he saw the same thought in his friend's eyes- there was no doubt who took her.

"Does Gaius know where she is?" He asked Merlin suddenly, cutting Agravaine off.

Agravaine looked at him in surprise, but Merlin looked thoughtful. He understood. "I don't know. I can ask."

Arthur nodded briefly. "Do it. Uncle, gather the Knights. We ride as soon as we get an answer."

"Ride? Where to?" Agravaine asked him as Merlin left.

Arthur looked up at him, face dead-serious. "Morgana's hiding place."

* * *

Signaling the Knights, and especially Elyan, to wait for him, Arthur walked after Merlin, his sword in his hands and his mind reeling. It would be the first time he'll see Morgana since her betrayal, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder how she'll react. He himself had no choice but to kill her, despite the sister she once was to him. It hurt him to think about it, but he had no choice.

"There," Merlin whispered and Arthur stopped, looking down at the hut where Morgana was hiding now. He nodded slightly, telling Merlin to call the Knights. They needed a plan.

But before Merlin could move, the door opened. Arthur swore quietly, knowing it was no coincidence — Morgana knew they were there. And when she pushed Gwen forward, he knew that for certain.

"Arthur Pendragon," She called, "It is time that Camelot will get its rightful queen." Only then he noticed the knife in her hand, as it moved closer to Gwen's neck. "Neither of you will take my rightful place!"

To his surprise, Merlin got up. "Haven't you had enough, Morgana? They were your friends! Have you gone so far that you will hurt anyone, even your friends, the innocent ones?" He called back. Arthur could see Morgana's smile even from the place where they were.

"You may have killed my sister," Arthur looked at him in surprise, "But you cannot hurt me, not that easily. And you cannot save your friends."  
Before Merlin could response, Arthur pulled him down. "I appreciate your attempt," He whispered, "But this is my fight."

And so he got up, revealing himself to Morgana. She seemed pleased, though Arthur knew she knew he was there. Depressing the need to run forward with his sword, wishing to kill her, he spoke.

"Release her, Morgana." He commanded. "It's me that you want."

"You're wrong. I want both of you," was all she said before extending her hand. He could hear her saying words of spells, and readied himself for the blow he knew he couldn't escape, wishing there was anything he could do...

And then it blew in front of his face, only inches from him, and he looked around him in shock. Morgana seemed just as shocked as he was, but as he looked down he realized there was one man who didn't seem surprised at all. And as he murmured something and Morgana fell, all the pieces in Arthur's mind came together, forming the picture he should've seen long ago.

He ran forward, hurrying towards Gwen and promising himself he'll be back on the subject later.

* * *

They were riding home silently. Or rather, almost silently. The Knights were as cheerful as usual, but they weren't acting as usual. They all sensed their King's, their friend's mood, and stayed as quiet as they could. And so did Merlin.

Looking at his friend's serious face, he had no doubt what was the cause for that. He knew that for the first time ever, Arthur saw him. He saw him using magic, saw him saving his life at the who-knows-how-much time. He knew now what he hid from him... But also what he did for him. He knew Arthur figured it out. The young King was no fool.

But as to what he thought of that, or what he planned to do — that he couldn't tell. He hoped Arthur will understand, but he knew their friendship was already damaged. The question was only how great the damage was.

Other than Gwen, Arthur spoke to no one during their journey. Merlin didn't know what they spoke of, but he figured they spoke of him, amongst other things. He could see that on Gwen's face every time she looked at him.

Arthur didn't say a word to him even as they rode into Camelot, and as he walked upstairs to Gaius's Chambers, he felt his heart wrenching. He had no choice. He did what he had to do. But it didn't make it any less easier.

For the rest of that day, all he did was continuing on his normal duties, as if nothing ever happened. He washed Arthur's clothes, polished his armor and brought him his meals, even thought the King didn't eat, and generally did what he did on daily basis. When no one found it odd, he realized Arthur has told no one but Gwen about it, but for what reason... He couldn't tell.

It was late evening when Merlin stepped into the room again, Arthur's and Gwen's dinner in his hands. He was a bit surprised when he saw the queen wasn't there, but he wasn't worried. He knew she was even more guarded ever since they returned. There was no way something can happen to her now. He also wasn't surprised when he notices Arthur wasn't working, but was simply standing by the window, looking downstairs thoughtfully. He knew Arthur heard him. But when the King didn't say or do anything, Merlin simply put the tray on the table and turned to leave.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Arthur's quiet voice stopped him.

"What?" He turned back in surprise, leaving the door closed.

Arthur still didn't turn to him. "When the witch tried to kill me. When the Griffin attacked. Back in your village. When Sigan attacked Camelot. When the Dragon attacked. When the skeletons and Morgause's undead exploded. It was all your work."

Arthur wasn't asking. He was stating facts. His voice also fit that, and Merlin almost sighed. That was the last thing he wanted.

But he nodded. "Yes," He replied simply.

"Why?" was all that Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't hesitate. "Because it's my destiny. Your destiny is to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. My destiny is to protect you, no matter what the cost is. To protect the land you will one day create."

Arthur was quiet for a long moment. Merlin almost turned to leave again when he spoke. "Is that it?" He didn't sound hurt. He didn't even sound curious. It was as if he was interrogating a stranger.

This time Merlin hesitated for a moment before speaking. He knew Arthur hasn't stopped him from speaking his mind in a long time. But it was different now. Or was it?

"When I first met you, I thought you were an ass." He started.

"I remember that." Was it just his imagination, or was Arthur smiling?

"And in the beginning, you were nothing but a prince I didn't like. But it's changed. _You've_ changed. If I could live my life now the way I wish to live it, I'd still be here, by your side, protecting you and Gwen and everyone in Camelot."

Again, Arthur said nothing. He just stood there, looking through the window thoughtfully the way Merlin saw him does hundreds of times before. But never before his heart was beating so fast, never before was so much at stake for him. Never before he was so afraid. The last thing he wanted was to lose his friend.

Eventually Arthur turned to him, his face serious, but not cold anymore. "I appreciate it, Old Friend," He said quietly. Merlin almost sighed in relief. Nothing has changed. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled a little smile, and Arthur smiled back at him. "I only wish you would've told me earlier," Arthur said, and Merlin shrugged. They both knew he couldn't. Gesturing at the chair next to him, Arthur added, "Sit. Tell me more."


End file.
